


Bordom

by livingNightmare



Series: The Misadventures of Kyle and Elliot [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Also Kyle is a horny and bored teenager, Elliot is a demon, High School, Kyle is a merman, M/M, Mind Reading, the norm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingNightmare/pseuds/livingNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Kyle forgets that Elliot can read minds...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bordom

Kyle sighed, head resting in the palm of his hand. Could time move  _any_  slower? Not only did he not really like English class, the teacher had this drone-y voice that could put coffee to sleep. Said teacher was currently over analyzing a sentence from one of the books on the required reading list, Kyle forgot which one. You know, sometimes, the apple really is, just an apple. 

Kyle glanced around the classroom with a slight frown, staring at the annoyingly peppy posters and re-reading them for the hundreth time that hour. He looked at the whiteboard and read the things on it, and then he looked at the computers and read the stuff on the little log-in box. He then looked at a poster again and decided that, no, Romeo and Juliet was _not,_ in fact, the greatest romance of all time and that it was time to look at his classmates and maybe get some entertainment from them. He was sorely disappointed. But at least he wasn't the only one bored out of their mind. Looked like at least one person was asleep, and a few others looked very close to joining that one person. 

Then his eyes found Elliot, who was looking out the window. He had the best grades in the class, which was kinda frustrating, cause it never looked like he was ever paying attention. Even now, Elliot was just sitting there, staring out the window, his dark hair almost falling into his muted-violet eyes. 

Kyle shivered, another sigh pulling itself from his lungs as he pulled the edges of his black jacket closer to his body. Those eyes. That face. Fuck, Elliot was really hot. Kyle rested his head in both hands, thumbs hooked on the upper part of his jacket, holding it closed because he didn't want to expend the effort to actually close it, and let his mind wander. 

 

* * *

_Elliot stood up from his desk, his chair scraping back several inches in his hast, everyone, in the classroom going quiet and looked at him at the sound. Except Kyle, who was doodling in his notebook and not paying attention, his head bobbing to a tune that he was quietly humming. It was a tune_ _of oceans and storms and the calming roll of the waves against a boat lost at sea... but that was beside the point._

_What_ was _the point, was that Elliot soon crossed the short distance between them and pulled him up, out his his chair, cutting off the tune and making Kyle squeak in surprise._

_"E-Elliot?" Kyle said, thoroughly confused, but Elliot just smirked and pulled him out into the empty hallway, Kyle's confused protesting falling on def ears as the others in the classroom went back to the lesson like nothing was happening_ (Which would never happen, but hey, Kyle can dream.) _._

_"Elliot, what the fuck is going on?" Kyle said, his back against the lockers after Elliot pushed him up against it and pinned him. Elliot smiled, damn, Kyle would let himself drown in that smile. If that were possible. Kinda hard to drown in something solid._

_WAIT. Hold that thought. Elliot was kissing him. Fuck yes. That's what's going on. Kyle smiled into the soft lips that moved against his, his hands going to rest lightly on Elliot's hips. Kyle got lost in the kiss, a soft moan bubbling up from deep inside when he felt the demon's tongue on his lips, Elliot's silent question to deepen the kiss. Hell. Fucking. Yes. The merman's ears flicked as he opened his mouth, his tongue going to meet the other one. Greeting the other tongue. Welcome to my home. Wipe your feet. Anyway._

_Kyle didn't really put up much of a fight in the fight for dominance. He was more than willing to let Elliot control the kiss. This time._

_Elliot slipped his hands into Kyle's jacket while he was distracted by the things going on with their tongues, and rested them on Kyle's sides, above his shirt. Just the slight touch of his gills, even though it wasn't on his skin, made Kyle freeze, a gasp forcing it's way into the kiss. Although, not even a moment later, it turned into a pleased sigh. It made Elliot smirk again, and, gave him an idea. Said idea made Kyle turn into jello in the demon's arms, because not only did he move his hands to underneath his shirt, Elliot was also lightly running his fingers across his gills, almost as if he were petting them._

_Kyle leaned back against the lockers, head tilting to the side, mouth open, and panting, providing Elliot the perfect opportunity to press up close to Kyle, his knee sliding between the merman's legs, applying pressure to his very hard dick as he sucked a mark into a spot just below Kyle's ear. It was getting to be too much, at this rate Kyle would finish long before they got to the fun part._

_Kyle dug his nails into Elliot's back, his arms having moved into an almost hug at some point during all of this, and he gasped out a warning of his impending orgasm, to which Elliot just smirked._

_"Good." Elliot said, before leaning in close and whispering-_

* * *

"Kyle." A familiar voice broke him out of his fantasy and he nearly fell out of his chair in surprise. He looked around the classroom, his painfully hard erection momentarily forgotten. The classroom was empty and a quick glance to the clock told him that school had ended like, five minutes ago. A very red in the face Elliot was standing next to him. "You asshole."

"What? Why am I an asshole?" Kyle asked, trying not to look at the obvious bulge in the demon's pants. Elliot leaned over him, boxing him in with his arms and brought his face close to Kyle's, almost making him think that the demon was going to kiss him, and he was a little (okay a lot) disappointed when Elliot's mouth ended up by his ear instead, his warm breath on his ear making him shiver as his face heated up in a blush that matched Elliot's. Well almost, Kyle's skin was a bit too dark for his blush to be nearly as vibrant as Elliot's.

"You seem to forget," Elliot hissed, his voice low and a kind of dangerous that made Kyle's stomach warm up and do flips. "That I can read minds." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something that wasn't RP'd. I just suddenly got the urge to write some Kyle and Elliot, after a tumblr post along these lines. I tried not to do too much with the non-kyle-imaginary-elliot, so the demon (The_demon_of_mind, my best bro who own's elliot) doesn't have much to complain about in the ooc department (<3 you bru).  
> This is actually something we have planned to happen in one of our rp's, one that hasn't been typed up yet on here. Not exactly this, but the bored kyle thinking dirty things around mind-reading elliot kinda thing.


End file.
